Believe In Magic
by Mini Marianne
Summary: Weakstomached people, read at your own risk. When Eliza wanders off alone, without Darwin, she runs into a boa constrictor, which attacks her. Injured and barely alive, will her family find her and, even if they do, who will heal a bonecrushed Eliza?


When Eliza wanders off alone,without Darwin,she runs into a boa constrictor,which attacks her.Injured and barely alive,will her family find her and,even if they do,who will heal a bone-crushed Eliza?Hopefully longer.R&R.Weak-stomached people,read at your own risk.  
  
Believe In Magic  
By Tracey's Sketchbook  
  
Eliza waited until Marianne and Nigel,her mom and dad,disappeared over the dusty hill,now she'd be able to wander off.  
  
"Darwin.Come on,let's go."she told her best friend.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Not this time.I intend on staying here for once."  
  
Eliza shrugged and left without him,which kind of surprised him.  
  
"She'll come back okay.She always does."  
  
Darwin then espied Donnie going for his chips.He ran to get them,but they both grabbed an end of the bag and started fighting over it........ *********************** Eliza wandered deep into the jungle of Africa.She really liked exploring the jungle.She was too busy looking around to notice a boa constrictor laying a few inchs away from her feet.Then she accidentally stepped on it's tail.It hissed in pain and rounded on her.  
  
"How dare you step on my beautiful tail?!"the snake hissed angrily.  
  
"I didn't mean to.I just didn't see you."Eliza answered,backing away.  
  
The large snake advanced.  
  
"I'm hungry anyway."  
  
The snake's eyes were fixed hungrily on Eliza.Before she could turn and run,the snake lunged and wraped it's body around her.Eliza screamed fearfully and tried to fight,but the snake overpowered her easily and pulled her to the ground.  
  
"Please stop!"she begged.  
  
The snake ignored her pleas and started constricting and trying to swallow her arm.Eliza thrashed about wildly,still screaming as loudly as she could,but there was no one around to hear her.  
  
"I tried to save you...."  
  
What choice did she have? With all her might,she twisted around.The snake just thought she was trying to escape,but it failed to notice that it's neak behind the head was where her sights were set.Sadly,Eliza sank her teeth into it.The snake roared with pain and tried to pull her off,she wouldn't let go.For a few minutes,the snake thrashed,the same way as Eliza had,but then it stopped moving and dropped it's head,dead.  
  
She pulled the snake's body off and attempted to get to her feet,but intense pain flowed through her body like every bone in her body was smashed,which was indeed the case.She twitched uncontrolablely and whimpered,but no one was even close enough to hear her.  
  
"Somebody.Anybody.Help me."  
  
And she fainted. *********************** Meanwhile,back at camp,Marianne and Nigel had just gotten home.  
  
"We're back."called Marianne.  
  
She was greeted by an over-excited Donnie,a very sarcastic Debbie and a worried Darwin.  
  
"Where's Eliza?"  
  
"She took off as soon as you left."  
  
Marianne and Nigel both thought she was in trouble,because they had been out there for hours and,if what Debbie said was ture,she'd been out there just as long.They immediately hopped into the Commvee and set out for her.  
  
"I'll never forgive myself if Eliza's dead.Mom and Dad won't either.Please be alive,or just plain ok!"  
  
That was Debbie's only thought as they headed down the dirt road.Darwin was nervous.He should've gone with Eliza to protect her,but what did he do?Stay near the Commvee and fight with Donnie for his chips.Even hyper Donnie was still and quiet.He was very worried about Eliza. ************************************ Eliza had just come to.Her head hurt and her body had become stiff.She groaned as she tried to get up,but still she couldn't.She sighed and merely waited,wondering what else would happen beofre she was found.The bushs suddenly rustled and something came out.It was tall,light brown with a bit of white on it's forehead and mane(I'm sure you guessed it was a horse).By studying it,Eliza saw that it was female.  
  
"Hello."she said,apparently glad to have company.  
  
"Hello."said Eliza weakly.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"the horse asked,coming closer with a look of concern.  
  
"I was attacked by a boa constrictor."  
  
She looked alarmed and unsure.  
  
"If you can get on my back,I could try to take you to your camp......"  
  
Eliza looked up weakly.  
  
"How? I can't even move....."  
  
The horse bowed down and asked Eliza if she could still move her arms.She nodded and the horse said."Then throw them onto my back and hang on."  
  
Eliza obeyed and the horse was able to get her up so more(how,I don't know).  
  
"Who are you,by the way?"Eliza asked.  
  
"My name is Disco."answered the horse with a little sigh.  
  
Than she turned and headed for the little dirt road. *********************** Meanwhile,back at the Commvee,Marianne and Nigel both had their heads out ttheir windows,calling for Eliza.Debbie was calling from the back seat with Donnie and Darwin,all looking very worried.  
  
"Where could she have gone to?"Nigel asked when they stopped for a moment.  
  
Marianne only shrugged sadly.Their chances of finding Eliza alive were slim to none,and even if they did find her alive,they were in the middle of nowhere.What if she was hurt?What if she was sick from something?What if........Oh,they didn't want to think about it.Then the bushs started to rustle.They turned toward them and the bushs parted,revealing a horse with a small form on her back.  
  
"Eliza,are these your folks?"Dicso asked as she stopped a few feet away from them.  
  
Eliza raised her head slightly and turned it toward her family.  
  
Mom.Dad."  
  
Nigel,Marianne and Debbie threw open the Commvee's doors and were at her side in an instant,Darwin and Donnie flew out after them.  
  
"Eliza!! What happened to you?!"  
  
"I was attacked by a boa constrictor....."she explained weakly.  
  
Nigel had already gotten her off Disco and was carrying her to the Commvee.  
  
"Nigel,where's the nearest town?"  
  
Nigel handed Eliza to Marianne,quickly grabbed the map and,after a moment,said sadly."It's way too far away."  
  
Marianne practically broke down.They'd need a miracle to save Eliza now.That's when Dicso surprised them.  
  
"You could go to my village....We could heal her....."  
  
The Thornberrys all turned and stared at Disco,even Eliza was surprised.Dicso now looked uncomfortable with their looks.  
  
"My village is not too far away.You see,we aren't people or animals.We be something called a shape-shifter by most people.We just prefer staying hidden because most of my kind don't like people."  
  
Marianne was willingly to trust something more powerful than man if it could save her daughter.  
  
"Alright.Lead the way!"she said.  
  
Disco nodded,but added."I don't know how the others will react to humans present,so be prepared.I might have to have your help to prove to them that not all humans are evil,like our folk's folks taught them long ago...."  
  
Disco than turned and lead the way from where she had just come.The Thornberrys got into the Commvee and followed.It wasn't too long before they got to her village.  
  
Outside of the village Disco waited for the Thornberrys.Once they all got out,Disco started to glow.She began to shrink in size,her mane becoming hair,her front hooves becoming hands,her back hooves becoming feet.Once she had stopped glowing,there stood a girl in her teens with brown hair and glasses.  
  
"This is what I originally look like as a person.We have to go places for food,you know,so we look like people."  
  
She was about to enter the village when someone who looked like Debbie stopped her.  
  
"At this time of day you must be as a chosen transformed human."  
  
Disco groaned.  
  
"Now I know why you like to transform into her....."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Disco cowered and said."I'm transfroming now."  
  
And started to glow again.She started to shrink some more and her hair began to bunch up as though someone was making them into pig tails.When she stopped glowing,she turned and faced the Thornberrys.She looked exactly like Eliza.  
  
"Come on.The sooner we do this,the better."said Marianne nervously,shaking off the feeling of fainting.  
  
Disco led them into the heart of the village.There was lots of things that greedy people would want,from gold and sliver to perals and jewelry,but the Thornberrys kept their minds on saving Eliza.The village was huge.Disco pointed to a large hut nearby.  
  
"There's the hospital.Hurry!"  
  
Disco led them inside.The hospital's waiting room was full of shape- shifters.They appeared to be waiting for something.They all looked up when Disco entered.  
  
"Emergency! This girl needs treatment now!"  
  
More shape-shifters were doctor's masks came flying in.One came in with a stretcher while another took Eliza out of her mother's arms and placed her on the stretcher.Then they headed for the ER room.  
  
"But.....I thought you said shape-shifters disliked people."  
  
"Only the greedy and ruthless.You see,any human we come across is welcome to our village.We warn them about our ways and hope the greedy and ruthless flee.If they don't,we still take them to our village,where we test them."  
  
What kind of test?"Nigel asked.  
  
"They must show us they care about others.Most of their loved ones fall victim to us as a deadly animal.Then we bring them here.If they touch so much as a ruby,they are slaughtered.You,on the other hand,passed our test.You prove to use you care more for family than riches.So you are welcome to our village whenever you're passing by."  
  
Then they all turned to the ER doors and waited for any news about Eliza. ******************************************************* Inside the ER,the shape-shifters were using,not medicine,but magic,to restore Eliza's health to normal.Eliza watched as the shape-shifters glowed pink and the energy flowed to her.In no time,Eliza could move freely,pain free.The shape-shifters smiled and led her out.  
  
Marianne was the first to look up as the ER doors slid open.  
  
"She's okay.You're all ok."said one of them as he gently pushed Eliza forward.  
  
Marianne ran to her and hugged her,followed closely by the rest of the family.  
  
"But I want to know something.Why did you send a shape-shifter to attack Eliza?"  
  
The shape-shifters looked at each other.  
  
"We didn't send anybody to attack anybody today.It's our day off.Disco just heard Eliza's screams and went to find out what was wrong and help her if she needed it.Once she saw her beat the boa,she turned into a horse and went out to help."  
  
Marianne looked from them to Disco and back.She was confused.If they weren't trying purposely to hurt Eliza,than who was?  
  
"Stay a while.Eliza needs some rest and we can show you around.We'll lend you a hut until you can leave.And don't worry about the Commvee.We'll store it in another larger hut."said another of the shape-shifters beside Disco.  
  
Half the village went to move the Commvee while Disco led them to a vacant hut.Eliza was fascinated by it.Pictures of animals hung on the wall.A picture of a Snail Kate hung just above Eliza's bed.There were crafted arts of animals sitting on drawers made to look like animals.They even found,what appeared to be,animals stuffed.  
  
"You didn't kill any animals,did you?"Nigel asked.  
  
"No.You see.When a shape-shifter is about to die,they will turn into any animal,then we take and stuff them.I personally don't like it,becuase I'm one of the few in charge of handling organs and stuff......"  
  
She grimaced in disgust.  
  
"But make yourselves at home.I live next door,so if you need anything,just call from my door."  
  
And she left them to themselves.The Thornberrys stayed until they couldn't stay any longer.Once they had to leave,the whole village was there to say good-bye.  
  
"We'll miss you.Feel free to come back and visit anytime!"  
  
Once the village had finished with their good-byes and left,Disco stepped forward.  
  
"Eliza.I must warn you.If that boa you killed was a shape-shifter from a different colony,they'll want revenge,so good-bye and good luck.I'll be rooting for you.And if what I said about that boa is right,I suggest you come and hide here.Shape-shifters usually listen to other shape- shifters.Also,this is for you."  
  
Disco handed Eliza a book.It was called Ways of Shape-shifters,by shape- shifters.As the Commvee's engine roared to life,Eliza stuck her head out the window and took one last look at the shape-shifters village.Disco looked very sad to see her go,but was holding out the best she could.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll come back to visit you!"  
  
Disco brightened up and smiled.The last thing Eliza heard her new friend say was."Check page 18!"  
  
And she checked.It was ways of greetings and farewells.A crowing sound meant hello and one long howl meant good-bye.Once they were on the main road,they heard one long,loud howl.It was Disco,standing on a ledge,howling her heart out.Eliza smiled.She would see her friends again,she just knew it..........  
  
The End.  
  
Hello.How was this new story?And one little note;I know now that readers want longer chapters,so I'm trying to make them longer.If any of them are short,I'll be willingly to tell you why,if you ask in a review.And there will be a sequel.Thanks for reading.  
  
Open up,Tracey's gotta sketch! Tracey's Sketchbook 


End file.
